A Tale of A Soul
by Sora-album
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki : When soul turn into Hollow, they lose something inside them…


**A Tale of A Soul**

It's a one shot about Ulquiorra's past before he becomes Hollow or Arrancar in my tiny mind. Other same story or plot is out of my control. Hope u enjoy it

Disclaimer : **I'm not plagiator, Bleach isn't mine. I just own my imaginations.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Rukia Kuchiki : _When soul turn into Hollow, they lose something inside them…_

_There was a long history about soul's journey in this world. Soul choose to live in world, then born, and live as creature that The Highest decided. When the body dies, the soul keeps alive to the Last Stop : Heaven or Hell. But, for accident or abnormal death, sometimes the soul is captured by something we don't know yet and can't pass the Two Worlds between Soul and Human. They turn into Hollow. That's our duty as Shinigami to pure the soul and make sure the soul in the right way to Last Stop…_

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_This is it..._

_This here in my hand..._

Just a few second before he faded away fully into black dust...

he throw into pitch black space, no end space. A shinigami-like creature appeared in front of him, glared. "You have such a good life, Kirika..."

"Who are you? and my name is Ulquiorra in first place" he stated stoically.

The long black clothed man grinned, "I think it's the time to return our deal"

Just then, he touched Ulquiorra at his hollow mark, and all shone bright...

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_A woman with innocence face, framed with long orange hair, a packet of beauty covered by yellow tsubaki flower-deep blue kimono, sat down at the center of flower field, enjoying the scenery ;The trees of the edge of the forest, clear blue sky and the fresh air..._

"Your Majesty, it has been 30 minutes we played here. We should back right now." High ponytailed man in dark green armored kimono with pentacle logo on it stated, narrowed his green eyes.

"Uh…give me five minutes, Kirika. I want to play a little bit more." The woman said cheerfully, tangled the flowers' stalk.

"Your Majesty, I'm serious. We have to come back on time. Aizen will get angry if he knows I took you outside without his permission again." Kirika crossed his arms.

The Princess frowned. "I don't want to go back to that chamber again…"

"You must, Princess. It's an order. You just have to wait the wedding and you will free…"

"Free from what? What he did just placed me in his solitary castle and murdered my people…" She covered her face, crying.

The only sound was from her crying and the wind blowed.

Kirika sighed, steped closer.

"Don't play the trick to me, Your Highness. Let's go home." He handed the Princess.

The princess uncovered her face, a little bit disappointed

"You usually does…" She stood, refused Kirika's help. The princess walked to the North, following by her guard.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Kirika heard that sound again, every night perhaps. The princess' real crying. Since a report about Southern Empire's rising against us, for helping her, she routine cried and prayed facing the moon. _Such a pity lady._

"I'm coming." He said, came into the room with a servant bringing her dinner.

The lady in white kosode turned around, wiped her tears. She didn't surprise to receive the daily guest. Kirika, one of the best assassin in Northern Empire who guards her every where, leaned on the cold black wooden wall, watching her eating the meal.

"I wonder whether what is your family name, Kirika?" she asked.

"It's long forgotten, Your Majesty." He answered chilly.

"You can call me Kaguya," the princess said. The guard smirked.

"It's that your comrade makes you pray every night?"

She put down the chopsticks, sighed."One of the factor…"

Kirika rose one of eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's more than that. Every single life from Southern that fight for me and their empire ought to be prayed…"

"Especially your dearest warrior, isn't it?" She widened her eyes.

"Why are you so hopeful that the Manmoru can reach this huge castle? Your chamber is the highest and full-guarded in every step to you, nobody can pass this castle. And he must pass me. Impossible," He explained.

Kaguya smiled, confused Kirika. "Now, what are you thinking of?"

"It's a thrive you want to talk that much." Kirika looked to the door, hiding his a- little-blushed face.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, just like our priest said?" she asked suddenly.

Kirika chuckled, "That your soul can live again for long next year? Huh, such a foolish mind of all priest! What I knew, every human has their heirs that descend their physical appearance and sometime also their personality, so they like "reincarnated". You can't live twice or third to repeat the same thing…"

"If that so…If I can't live again, I want my heirs can live more free than me but also like me…"

"Become a prison princess and used by her own enemy?" he cut.

"Not exactly…I want she will meet the two same wonderful guards like me…" Kaguya ended. The green eyes softer, then left the room.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_What's wrong with me? Is this because I took care of the princess? Is this because I listened to every her story? Am I weaker? Softer? Why this heart beats faster and warmer when she told about the Manmoru?!_

Those thing repeated on his mind, although he run away with Kaguya by the time, avoiding the almost collapsed castle. The lady's hand grabbed him tighter.

Kirika turned around, "Don't worry, he will know we are coming to the gate."

The princess nodded. Northern Empire's castle had been in war by Southern Empire. Their soldiers were smaller than Northern's. He had betrayed Aizen-sama's order to keep Kaguya in the chamber and chose to fight with other soldiers blocking their way. At the edge of third floor, Kirika had to face the soldier that himself brought from behind and in front of him.

"Stay behind me!" he muttered to Kaguya. He pulled out his sword and swung it, dancing in the bloody air.

A black ninja appeared from the ceiling, helped fight with the soldiers. He opened his mask, showing the orange eyes.

"Akechi!" Kaguya called the ninja, running and hugged him, released Kirika.

_Let her go, Kirika...She won't ever choose you..._

Hurt filled the guard's chest.

"Well, well…some betrayal here…" a heavy voice approached him, making him turned his head. He never expected his own lord would stand from his throne just to meet them.

Akechi walked towards Aizen, ready to fight when Kirika held out him.

"Take care of her," he said to Akechi.

The ninja nods. Akechi carried Kaguya on his arms, taking them run through the hole he made. He still could see that the princess reached out her hand to him, but he couldn't ever get it.

"Aizen…" he said chilly.

"Heh…now you can call me like that after this?!" Aizen swung his sword, blocked by Kirika. He moved his second sword through the Kirika's head. Luckily, it just cut off his ponytail.

Both fought possessed, the war field as their scene. Kirika had known he didn't have any chance won from him, the number one, he just wanted to stay alive. He just wanted to meet that cheer girl after this war. At this state, he missed Aizen's movement. Aizen's sword pushed through his chest.

Even at the end, he just could think about that girl, the lady of Southern Empire, who tought him about life and love…

"_Why did assassin kill someone?" her question as their usual conversation every night._

"_It's our duty or order from the lord."_

"_Isn't it so heartless?"_

"_Sometime, a soul must be killed for other life."_

"_Are you sure? Don't you ever think how's far the soul must live for their life?"_

"_And what do you think about "kill someone" instead?"_

"_We actually must not kill anybody. Sometime there are persons that getting unfair life, unlucky or just can't see the bright day. They kill other, and other kill them for protect their beloved one, avoiding them to turn like them…but it just running around…"_

"…"

"_It doesn't close other factor like, jealous, money, power….and just heart can control that circle. If they don't be heartless, it won't repeat anymore. However, heart is the most precious thing that even the poor has and protects…"_

"…"

"_Mmm…I have gone too far, haven't I? _

"_No, thanks…for all your kindness"_

He didn't know, tears ran down his face. Aizen pulled out the sword quickly, blood sprout out from his heart. Kirika dropped to the wooden bloodstained floor, his gaze turned darker, darker and darker…

_If reincarnation is really existed, I would like to meet you again..._

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

When I opened my eyes, I floated in a pitch black no end space. I could feel the hurt at my chest where my lord's sword had been, but my body fully healed in this white kosode, no scars or blood. _Is it called…Death?_

A bright blue fire ball appeared, persuade me following it to brighter way. Just a few step, something ate the fire ball. It was a huge shadow showed as long black coated human using skull mask.

He stepped closer and observed me. "What a strong soul! And tear marks! So interesting, it must be made by strong feeling…"

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, touching my face. As the man said, a couple of tear marks under my eyes down to my chin.

"Oh…so unpolite me… I'm Djin, who can make every wish comes true. And you in my world, the world between Human World and Last Stop…" he answered, more like whispered.

I rose my eyebrows, "So…you are Shinigami?"

"No, no, no! Don't compare me with Shinigami, I'm more powerful than them. Just like I said, I can make every wish comes true…"

I almost talked if he didn't cut off…

"What you know that every dead soul will turn to Last Stop by Shinigami right?"

"That was I going to say. So, what's your job here?"

"I make a deal with you the dead soul. Well, well…I can make you stronger…"

"I don't need that…"

"I can make you more powerful…"

"That's too…"

"..I can make you meet her again..." he showed shadow that turned into the only woman I knew best. Princess Kaguya.

"I preferred to the Last Stop…" I stepped away pass him.

He didn't let me go and appeared again in front of me.

"You can't go anywhere without those little fireball…and where are you going through? You are getting lost like ghost…"

I couldn't trapped by him, "And how you could do that? Taking back me to Kaguya?"

He grinned, "It is so easy for me…I take back you to the life…"

I think hardly. It's a good deal after all. I could meet Kaguya again, grabbed her hand reaching out me… even she will with Akechi…that think hurt me nowhere.

I sighed "I will…"

"A-a… It takes a cost. Give me your precious thing." He stuck out his claw.

"I don't bring anything…"

"Not gold or money…something from your inner self…"

Must I deal with this kind of fox? But Kaguya… Everything I give for meet her...even...

Djin pulled out a sand watch, "I have no much time..."

"Take all my memories…"

"Hmm…it's not strong enough. It just make…"

_...heart is the most precious thing that even the poor has and protects…_

"Take my heart then!"

His grin wider, "Now, that's a deal…" He brought out a black thick old book from his coat, searching something.

"For life deal with memories and heart…ah, there!" He found the keyword.

Then, his right arm glowed red, reached my upper chest, under my throat. It made a hollow mark and my body started to fade away as bat shadow.

"Your offers will make you stronger, almost immortal, but heartless and no aimed. Don't worry, all your memories comes back at your second death…"

I was going to interrupt him, but my glare getting blur and my body faded away fully. The last thing I heard was-I thought- my name he mentioned, **Ulquirroa**

_So...This is it..._

_This here in my hand..._

_Heart_

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Yup, for your information if you don't get the plot yet : before Ulquiorra turns into hollow, he has a life as Kirika and met the same woman like Orihime, named Princess Kaguya, who had been falling in love with his private guard named Akechi/ichigo in the future. Hurt because of this love triangle, he accepted Djin offer, to live again, without known he will be a Hollow. Then, he lives as Ulquiorra and as like the anime, meets again with Kaguya/orihime and the story repeat again.

And it's his lost memories he receives at the second death, reaching out his hand to Orihime. (don't get it too?). sorry for bad structures and thanks for reading:)


End file.
